Hiding In The Shadows
by journey maker
Summary: He has to hide in the shadows till he can find the one he can possess in order to have her. rated for language, violence and adult situations. SMYGO4EVA this ones for you... Please R&R..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_My name is KIRAM and I have to hide in the shadows because I no longer have a body. I sneak around in the darkness trying to get near her. She has the body of a angel, the voice of an siren and she's a real virgin just waiting for me to deflower her. I still haven't found a way to do that yet since he is being kept under tight guard and I can't figure out how to possess him, but I will and then Serenity will belong to me and no one can ever stop me._

_I travel throughout the darkness and it gets so lonely hiding and never being able walk out in the light it really stinks being stuck in the shadows for ever. As I sneak around I find out that soon he will be coming home from where they've been hiding him and then I will be able to finally be able to walk in the daylight again._

_There she is, standing there with her brother and that stuck up Kaiba. She's so beautiful with her reddish blonde hair, her amber eyes and oh those long and slender legs that I sometimes dream of then wrapped around my waist as I I thrust my erect penis in and out of her virgin body, or when she sits upon my penis and rides me like the stud that I am. Oh, to be able to touch her pert breasts and suckled on her nipples and hear her scream out my name as we reach our explosive climax's together. God, how I wish that it could really happen and not be just a damn dream._

_I can hardly wait till tomorrow because that's when he gets home and then I can sneak in the shadows and then as I creep up on him and he never sees me then I will seep into his body and then I will be able finally leave this damn shadow world once and for all and when I do I will never give up this body and no one will be strong enough to send me back to that place once I finally find my way back to the living and then watch out because I'm going to finally have my sweet innocent young beauty._

_The next day, as I sneak around in the shadows I start to laugh manically because I see him walking inside that fortress that he calls home but they never thought to stop the shadows from invading inside that place._

_As I sneak inside the house I can actually smell his body and I begin to shake because I'm so close to actually getting out of these damn shadows once and for all. I get close to the room where he is sleeping and I start to tremble as I get closer and closer to having what I've dreamt of for so many years. If he wakes up he will know that I'm near him and he'll call out and they will come and then it will be too late and I will be stuck in these damn shadows forever._

_I'm so close that I can close my eyes and think of how it'll be once again and then I'm standing there right beside his bed and as I reach out what should be my hand I close my eyes and start chanting the words that will allow me to travel from the shadows and then I leaped and I was inside his body and god it feels good to be able to breathe once again._

_All of a sudden the lights come on and this body's sister comes in and she's followed by that no good bastard Shadi and as I sit up she comes over and as she touched this body I wanted to get away from her touch but he looked up at her and he whimpered and then he said "Something is in the room and it's trying to get to me, make it go away please."_

_She then looked at Shadi and he started chanting and all of a sudden I'm thrown out of the body and back into the shadows and I have to get out of here before he finds me and seals me back in the damn shadows again. I finally got out and now I'm so angry now that I try to shout out my anger but know words come out. I stand here in the shadows and watch the house waiting for my next try._

_It was three days later and he was out with those idiot friends you know Yugi and Ryou and as they stood there talking and as he turned to leave he walked near the building where I was standing and as he walked near I started chanting and then I leaped and I was inside him again and this time I made damn sure that I was in complete control and then as we walked off in the other direction I was making plans on how I was going to use this body to get near her and then she would be mine and mine alone._

_For the rest of the night we will stay here hidden and by the time the sun comes up I will know exactly what to do in order to get close enough to her and as I get her trust the I will start possessing her till she will finally be mine.._

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

_I can't stand the idea of not having my own body and to have to rely on this human who isn't strong enough to continue at the pace I want so I have to find someway to obtain some kind of spell to allow me to find my body again. The only way I know of is to get into the Museum and find that damn spell so Malik must somehow get into that damn place without his sister or that no good bastard discovering what I'm trying to do._

_We finally get inside the Museum and as Malik makes his way to where the scroll are kept and as he finds the room, Malik starts searching for the right one and as he found the one that we would need, the worst thing that could happen did and Ishizu said "What in the hell is going on in here and why are you looking through these scrolls?"_

_Malik turns to face his sister and her eyes get really big and she says "How did you get out of the shadows and what are you going to do with that scroll?"_

_Malik threw his head back and let out the most evil laugh and then my voice came out of him and I said "Why Priestess can't you figure that for yourself or do you want me to tell you?"_

_Malik walked over to where his sister was and he grabbed her and as she fought to get away I started chanting and she began to scream and scream and soon she was on the floor and Malik was on top of her and as he ripped her clothes off and he was kissing his sister and touching her body seductively I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of her body under Malik and then he slowly undid his pants and as he forced her legs open I made him force his penis into her and as he continued to screw her I relished the feeling of domination and soon he came and as his seed flooded her channel and tears ran down her face I laughed knowing that Malik had taken her virginity and she was now a wanton woman._

_As she lay there crying in her own blood and his semen I smile down at her and then we leave taking with us the very scroll that we need. We sneak back to where we had been hiding and as he unrolls the scroll on the floor and through his eyes I see the very words that need to be said in order to finally be reunited with the body that once was mine, Malik stands up and starts chanting the words and all hell breaks loose and I'm thrown out of his body but I'm still in control of Malik and he continues chanting the words and then my god the pain that I'm feeling as I am drawn to a dark void and that's where I find the vessel that once was my body and as I am forced back inside of this vessel I start feeling my blood start flowing through out my body and then I open my eyes and I am once again complete and now I can get rid of that useless Malik and forge on towards my final goal, and that is to possess my sweet, young and innocent Serenity._

_Back in the Museum, Shadi discovers the naked body of Ishizu and as he falls on the floor next to her he hears her cries and she tell him "He's back. Somehow he has found a way out of the shadows and he was using Malik to find the scroll he would need to get his body back and he made my own brother rape me as he laughed about it. Shadi, what is he going to do now that he no longer needs Malik?"_

_All Shadi can do is try to comfort the woman that he loves and as he picks up her bruised and sore body and he uses his magic he gets them back to the house and as he prepares a warm bath for her he knows that this time it will be harder to stop that monster and that he will need more help then last time. As he places Ishizu into the bath water that he had put healing powder in, he has tears running down his face as he bathes her body and whispers healing words that will allow Ishizu to sleep and as he lifts he body from the water and carries to the bed and dries off her body he covers he with blankets and after making sure that she was asleep, he closed his eyes and then as he opened them his eyes were blood red and he raised his arms towards the sky and he started chanting and soon he was gone._

_I stand up on my own legs and I start laughing as I feel the strength that I now possess and I stretch and start walking I know that I will no longer need Malik anymore and that Shadi has probably has found Ishizu and that he will soon be trying to discover where I am but this time he will have a hard time because while I was in the shadows I learned things that will help keep myself hidden even while I am trying to come up with my master plan and that's to possess Serenity and once I do no one will be able to stop me and she will finally be my queen and I will be her evil king and we will rule the shadows for eternity._

_I go back to where Malik is and I put him under a spell where he will sleep and if no one finds him after five days he will cease to breathe and he will die. I wonder how my old nemesis is now and what he's doing to try to stop me._

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

_As I looked down upon the sleeping body of Malik a thought crossed my mind and I stood there and started laughing manically as I remembered something I learned while I was in that damn shadow world, and I raised my arms above my head and started chanting and then all of a sudden I was the exact duplicate of Malik Ishtar and now I would be able to get close to Serenity because he was one of her friends. I had to be careful not to let Shadi or that bitch see me because they'd know that it wasn't the real Malik but I was going to take that chance. As I walked out of the place and into the sun I smiled as I walked off in search of the one I had to have._

_I had been walking for awhile when I saw Ryou and Yugi and they were talking to Joey and as I approached them they really thought that I was Malik and we talked for awhile when Joey said "I have to get back to the Manor, today I have to take Serenity to get her new uniforms for school and she's not to happy about that at all."_

_As he started to walk off I said "Can I go with you and Serenity, I have to get some new uniforms too and it would save Ishizu from having to take me if I went with you."_

_Joey smiled and said "I don't care but you better call your sister and tell her where you're going to be." I smiled back at him and took out the cell phone that I had taken off the real Malik's body and pretended to call Ishizu and while Joey stood there I said "Alright and thanks again sis." Joey then said "Well let's go before she bits my head off." _

_We took off and walked towards the Manor and when we got there the guards let us in and soon I was standing inside the Manor and when she came down the stairs I nearly embarrassed myself but I took a deep breath and said "Guess what, I'm going to go with you and your brother and I have to get myself another uniform for school."_

_Serenity smiled at me and god, I wanted to take her right then but I knew that I had to wait for just the right time. Joey drove us to the Mall and as we got out Serenity grabbed hold of my hand and she giggled and whispered in my ear "Let's go and we'll lose Joey for a little while, I have something to ask you."_

_I started running along side her and then we heard Joey yell "Come back here you two trouble makers." I laughed to myself as I heard him say that, little did he know how much trouble I was going to cause for everyone when I made my move._

_We ran into the Mall and then she pulled me into a doorway and she asked me "Do you know how to swim? Then she laughed as she said Joey's going to ask Seto if they can have a party for our last days before we start going back to school and I want to have a swim party but I have to know who can and can't swim."_

_I stood there breathing in her scent and nearly blowing my cover when she looked to see where her brother was and then she moved out from the doorway and she looked back at me and I said "I can swim." She smiled and said "That's great, now I know that we will have a swim party. Let's go find Joey and I'll let him know."_

_Shadi had returned to the Museum to find out if Malik had left any clue as to what he had wanted from the room. As he looked around he noticed that one of the scrolls was missing and he got a really bad feeling because he knew exactly which scroll it was. Shadi closed his eyes and he started chanting as he tried to locate where Malik was and he couldn't find him. That meant only one thing that monster had him hidden or Malik was already dead. Shadi needed to know for sure so he did the only thing he knew to do, he waved his arms and he disappeared from the Museum and reappeared in the shadow world and he started walking in the direction towards the only thing down there would know what had happened recently to disturb the shadows so badly._

_As he entered the shadows, Malik stopped walking and Serenity bumped into him and they nearly fell down. She apologized and Malik smiled and he said "I have to use the bathroom" so he walked to the men's bathroom and as he closed the door he started changing back into KIRAM and that angered him immensely so much that he closed his eyes and started muttering words and for awhile he succeeded in stopping Shadi from reaching his goal. Then as he left the bathroom he changed back into Malik and went to find Serenity and Joey and he knew that he had to hurry if he was to be able to get possession of his Serenity before Shadi brought a stop to his plans._

_Shadi felt the immense power coming from somewhere outside the shadows and he knew that it was KIRAM and he was trying to stop him for reaching the main room and keep him from talking to Ophrim who was the only creature in the shadows that knew all that was going on even if he didn't give a damn what happened. Shadi finally reached the door and as he opened it and stepped into the room, there sat the humungous creature that was known as Ophrim._

_Ophrim opened its many eyes as it detected that someone or something had entered the room and upon seeing it was Shadi the huge creature started shaking so badly that it seemed it would sake apart. What was happening was that Ophrim was laughing because Shadi looked like he was about to blow a gasket and then Ophrim opened it's huge opening that resembled a mouth and a strange sound came out and as Shadi stood there listening he started laughing too and then Shadi started speaking in the strange language and he asked Ophrim "Have you noticed a break in the rift of the shadows and do you know who caused it?"_

_Ophrim then started really making the strange noises as he told Shadi "It was that no good bastard you know the one KIRAM, and he is stronger then any shadow creature or demon here. Be real careful of that one because if you turn your back on him you will lose your life and the lives of all you love." Shadi turned white as he heard what Ophrim had just said._

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh - All the OCC characters are mine...

_Before Shadi left the shadow world he looked at Ophrim and he asked "Is there anyway to defeat that monstrous thing?"_

_Ophrim then closed its many eyes and when it opened them again it said "You have to look for and find the heart that is beating and destroy it and that will make KIRAM disappear back into the shadows and it will never be able to leave here ever again. Look for the heart."_

_Shadi left the shadows and went to see how Ishizu was and as he got back home he found her still asleep but he also saw the tears that she had been crying for the terrible thing that that monster made Malik do to her and he gently wiped the tears away and he kissed her cheek and then he went into the living room and started chanting and soon he had gotten hold of everyone that he would need to defeat this monster once and for all._

_When Joey, Serenity and Malik left the Mall, Joey said to Malik "I'll take you home now." Malik then said "Please drop me off at Ryou's, I'm meeting Ishizu there." _

_So that's exactly what Joey did and when his car had disappeared, KIRAM walked back to the building where Malik's body laid and as he reached out and touched the human's face he screamed out in terrible pain and all KIRAM did was laugh, then he picked up the scroll and he took it to the fireplace and as he snapped his fingers fire started and he tossed the scroll in the flames and as he watched it burn he started laughing and then he went back to the other room and he sat down and started making plans for the next day and that's when he would start making his lovely little Serenity start to have feelings towards him and as they got more and more intense then he would take her with him back to the shadows and make her his queen._

_He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes and started chanting and he didn't stop and then his eyes opened and he had that evil smile on his face as he whispered "Now we begin to get to know each other my Queen."_

_As Serenity got into bed and closed her eyes and fell in a deep sleep, she started having weird dreams and in her dreams there was this man and he would smile at her and then she would get this erotic sensation that he was touching her body in ways that made her feel sensual and as these feeling got stronger, Serenity began to get frightened an she tried to wake up but something was stopping her. Her dreams became so real that she could feel that man licking her entire naked body and it made her have feelings that scared her. He would touch her body and then just when she thought that he would do other things to her she woke up. The alarm went off and as she sat up she felt like she hadn't slept at all. She couldn't remember what the dreams were about only that she felt like those hands were still touching her. She got up and ran to the bathroom and took a hot shower and tried to wash the feeling away._

_Joey passed by his sister's room and heard her crying and when he knocked on her door and she opened it he could see that she was still very upset. Joey held out his arms and she went to him and when he asked her "Rene what's wrong?" She could only shake her head and tell him I don't know all I know is that something is happening to me and please make it stop."_

_Joey whispers "Get dressed and I'll go talk to Seto and see if we can figure out what is going on." She kissed his cheek and as she closed the door something deep inside her made her realize that they couldn't find out anything and if they did they couldn't stop it from happening again._

_KIRAM smiled to himself as he began the first of many mind controls that he would use on his Queen before he finally was able to get her to come to him and then it would be to late for anyone to stop him._

_Shadi stood looking down at Ishizu and he then touched her as he said the words and she woke up and as she saw him she tried to hide her shame from him but Shadi wouldn't let her. He gently took her into his arms and as he whispered healing words in her ears she started feeling better and then she asked "Where's Malik?"_

_Shadi then had to tell her the truth and when he as done, she sat there and then she said "We have to find my brother and soon before that maniac kills him. I want to know how he became so strong that he could escape the shadows and then we have to find a way to destroy him once and for all."_

_At the Manor as Joey spoke to Seto about his sister, Seto said "Maybe we should talk to Ishizu and Shadi and maybe they can help her." So Joey went to the phone and called the Ishtar residence and when Shadi answered the phone Joey said "Something is wrong with Serenity and I wonder if you could come over and see if you can figure out what's bothering her?"_

_Shadi closed his eyes because he didn't need to see that poor innocent young thing to know that KIRAM was planning on possessing her and it he was successful and got her back into the shadows there wasn't much anyone could do to stop him. Shadi told Joey "I will come right over, Ishizu isn't feeling well today."_

_Ishizu had tears in her eyes as she listened to Shadi and she looked at him and she said "He's after her isn't he?" All he could do was nod his head yes. The Shadi said "While I'm gone try to locate Malik using your magic and let me know if you find him."_

_KIRAM then stood up and he walked over to where the body of Malik laid and he reached out and touched the body again and screams of agony and horror came out of his mouth and all he did was laugh then he said "I must leave now and it's a pity that no one will ever find your body and if they do, well you'll be dead anyway." As he walked out of that building for the last time he waved his arms and the body of Malik stopped breathing and he was dead. _

_Ishizu was able to find a sign where her brother was and then there was nothing and she knew deep down inside that he was dead, but she still wanted his body home so they could have a burial for him. Ishizu contacted Shadi and told him where to find her brothers body and he promised to go after he sees how Serenity Wheeler is._

_Just before he went very far, he again made himself look like Malik and he walked to a deserted area outside of Domino and he sat under a tree and waited till he knew that she was alone and them he would invade her mind again and this time he would make sure that she would want him over and over until she finally would come and find him and if anyone got in his way, well he'd just kill them._

_When Shadi got to the Manor and as Roland let him in and showed him to where Seto and Joey was and then Serenity walked into the room and when she saw Shadi she fell to her knees and she screamed out loud "PLEASE MAKE THE DREAMS GO AWAY!!" Then she fainted._

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

_When Serenity fainted, Joey shouted "Serenity" he ran over and gently picked her up off the floor and carried her to one of the sofa's and lay her down. _

_Seto turned and faced Shadi and he said "What in the hell is going on and what are these dreams Serenity's yelling about?"_

_Shadi then said "He's back from the shadows, you know KIRAM."_

_Seto looked at Shadi and he said "What or who is KIRAM?"_

_Shadi looked around and he found a piece of paper and he wrote KIRAM and held it up to a mirror and when Seto looked he nearly fell over and he said "I thought that that bastard was sealed in the shadow world forever, what in the hell happened?"_

_Shadi turned and looked out the window and he said "Somehow he learned to survive there and he learned how to travel from the shadow world to our world and then when he found someone he could possess and soon he was able to obtain his body and now I have to figure out someway to destroy him once and for all."_

_Seto walked over to Shadi and he whispered "Who helped him get his body back?"_

_Shadi then told him about Malik and how Ishizu believes her brother is dead since KIRAM no longer needs him." Seto looked over at Joey and his sister and he asked "What does she have to do with that no good son-of-a-bitch?"_

"_That's another question I haven't figured out yet." Shadi said. Then Serenity came to and she gasped and grabbed hold of Joey and started crying and then she softly said "He's trying to get inside my mind and I'm scared that I'm not strong enough to stop him."_

_Joey then kissed her forehead and said "Why don't you go see if Greta has some hot chocolate you can drink."_

_Joey then walked over and he said "I've heard everything that you two have been talking about and I don't give a damn about anyone else I want her to be safe and if I have to I'll kill that bastard myself." Then he went to the kitchen._

_Shadi told Seto "I have to leave and see if I can find out where Malik's body is and whether he's dead or not. I will let you know if I've found out anything that we can use to keep her safe." After he was gone Seto stood looking out the window and a tear ran down his face and he thought what it would do to Joey if he lost Serenity and he knew deep down inside it would be like if he lost Mokie. Seto then went to the kitchen._

_After Shadi left the Manor he went to where Ishizu said she thought Malik's body might be and what he found made him sick. There on the ground lay the beaten and bruised body of Malik and as Shadi gently picked him up and held him he started chanting and then he was in the bowls of the Ishtar home and he lay Malik's deceased body on the slab for preparation for the burial service. Then he went upstairs to tell Ishizu that he had found Malik._

_When Ishizu saw Shadi she knew what she had feared was true and she began to cry an she grabbed his baby blanket that she always kept near her and as her tears fell on the blanket and she sobbed, she also gave thanks to Ra that he was now at peace and then she asked for help in destroying the monster who took her brother from her._

_Ishizu and Shadi walked down the many stairs and as they got to the burial chamber and they stood there and said prayers over Malik's body and then she wrapped his body in white silk sheets and as she place another one on his body she kissed the sheet and when she was done Shadi picked up his young body and placed it into the crypt with their ancestors and as she chanted the spell to allow his spirit to enter the after life Shadi closed the huge doors and when it was resealed she touched the door and she said "Find peace my brother and remember that we'll be together soon."_

_That evening as Serenity was sleeping, KIRAM closed his eyes and with that evil smile he started chanting and then he whispered "My sweet young princess, let me show you how much I love you." Then using his mind he invaded hers and he showed her exactly what he wanted to do to her body and as he was touching and licking her young virginal body, Serenity was thrashing around on her bed moaning and groaning and moving her body as if he were really doing to her body what he was showing her._

_KIRAM whispered "Don't make as sound or they'll make me leave you and I know how much you want me to stay." Then again he started touching and kissing her innocent body and then he spread her legs wide open and as he inserted his penis into her womanhood and thrust into her he busted through her hymen and she gasped and soon she was throwing her head from side to side as she raised and lowered her body in tune to his and the shoved in and out of her body and then when she reached her climax she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Then KIRAM stopped moving and then he was gone from her mind and she lay there gasping and then she was fast asleep._

_Sweat was running off his body as if he had just made mad passionate love to Serenity for real. KIRAM knew that it wouldn't be long now till he would possess her as his own and he then closed his eyes and went to sleep as he envisioned their making love together._

_As Seto and Joey lay in each others arms they both prayed that somehow Shadi would find a way to stop that bastard from trying to take Serenity away for real._

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

_Shadi didn't know what the hell he was going to do or who he could find to help him in defeating KIRAM. He was sitting in the living room of the Ishtar residence watching Ishizu making sure that she was going to be alright after the death of Malik when a thought came to him in the form of a vision. _

_He was walking down a long winding road when two weird looking things appeared in front of him and as he started to say something one of the creatures held up one of its weird looking appendages and then it opened what seemed to be its mouth and strange words came out and Shadi couldn't understand what it was trying to tell him, then the other creature touched his head and a bright light appeared and Shadi could then understand and what it was saying was "The heart must be made to stop beating in order to stop him, stop the heart beating and stop him."_

_Shadi shook his head and closed his eyes and then he understood what Ophrim was telling him. Shadi's eyes filled with tears and then Ishizu spoke and she said "My love what makes you this sorrowful?"_

_Shadi then went over and sat down next to her and he told her everything from what Ophrim told him to the vision he just had and she laid her head on his chest and tears ran down her face as she too understood what he had to do and it had to be a terrible burden to have to carry. She kissed his lips and softly said "You have to talk to them and let them know what's going on, it's only right that Joey knows about his sister's fate."_

_Shadi held this beautiful lady in his arms as he said "I know my love and I wish there was another way to stop this monster."_

_They then got up and walked to their bedroom and as they climbed into bed and he turned off the light he prayed that he had the strength to tell Joey about what he has to do._

_Solomon sat in his easy chair and he watched Yugi and Ryou talking and then he said "It's time for you two to get to bed, you can talk more tomorrow." Yugi got up and walked over to his grandpa and he said "I hope that nothing has happened to Malik, when I called and talked to Ishizu she sounded really weird."_

_Solomon then told him "You two go to bed and I'll call and talk to her myself and see what's wrong, I'll call her first thing in the morning." Ryou said "Good night Mr. Motou" and Solomon smiled at him and he said "Just call me grandpa too, and good night and pleasant dreams to both of you."_

_Then next day Solomon called the Ishtar residence and Shadi answered and when Solomon told him why he was calling, Shadi said "Would you please come over here, I really need to talk to you about something?" Solomon then told him "I'll come right over."_

_When Shadi got through tell Solomon all about what has been happening, Solomon said "You really need to get Yami and Bakura back here and fast, then you need to call upon the others to come because if you have to destroy her in order to make him disappear then you know that Seto and Joey won't let you without a fight."_

_Shadi nodded that he agreed and then he closed his eyes and began to chant and Solomon started chanting too and soon the room filled with the others and then finally Yami and Bakura appeared and Bakura wasn't at all pleased._

_Solomon looked at Yami and he knew that this wasn't a social call and he turned to Bakura and he yelled "Shut the hell up and let Shadi tell us why he brought us here!"_

_When Shadi was done talking the room was deathly quiet and then Seth stood up and said "I will go with you when you talk to Seto and Joey." Jono stood beside Seth and he agreed to go too. Then Solomon looked at both Yami and Bakura and he said "We have to find KIRAM and try to detain him long enough for Shadi and the others to get Serenity out of the Manor and back here because if KIRAM finds out what they are going to do he'll be mad and that would be very dangerous for everyone concerned."_

_So Rishad, Shimon, Isis, along with Ishizu, Solomon and Odeon all touched hands and started chanting and together they were able to construct a barrier around the Manor and as Ishizu said "We can only hold this if Yami and Bakura can stop KIRAM from reaching his complete powers, so please hurry and go talk to Seto and Joey."_

_When Bakura and Yami finally located where KIRAM was, they prayed to Ra to give them enough strength to stop him from finding out why they were there and what the others were up to. As they both walked into the building KIRAM started laughing and he said "So we meet again."_

_Bakura then walked over to him and he said "Long time no see" and then he started laughing and soon Yami and KIRAM was also laughing. Then all of a sudden KIRAM changed and his eyes started turning blood red and he roared "What in the hell are you trying to do?"_

_About that time both Yami and Bakura used their combined strength to force him to the ground and Bakura started chanting and as he chanted, KIRAM roared and screamed to try to get out of the damn binding spell that Bakura was attempting to bind him with. As they struggled, Shadi, Seth and Jono went to talk to both Seto and Joey and as they materialized inside the Manor, well they weren't received very warmly._

"_What in the hell is going on and why are those two here in my house?" Seto roared._

_Seth then shouted back at him "Shut your god damned mouth for one second and let Shadi talk or I swear I'll make you sorry you ever opened your mouth."_

_Seto stood there staring at them but he didn't say a thing and then Joey asked "Why are all of you here and what is going on with my sister?"_

_Shadi then said "What I'm about to tell both of you will be hard for either of you to understand, but I have to tell you why we're here."_

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

_After Seto sat down next to Joey, Seth stood behind Seto and Jono sat behind Joey and then Shadi started telling them "Serenity is the catalyst that is allowing KIRAM to stay here in this world and soon he will attempt to acquire her and then he will return to the shadows and with her at his side willing or not she will be made his queen and then he will begin obtaining more and more power and if we don't stop him now he will be strong enough to travel between worlds and that could spell disaster for both worlds."_

_Joey spoke up then and he asked "How would you go about stopping all of this from happening?"_

_Shadi then looked Joey straight in the eye and he said "I was told that if we stop the heart then he will perish and no longer live in either world."_

_Seto tried to stand up, but Seth put his hands on his shoulder and he told him "I wouldn't try that again unless you want me to take you out of this world right here and now. So sit still and let Shadi continue."_

_Seto then said "What in the hell do you mean stop the heart, who's heart are you talking about?"_

_Joey then whispered "He's talking about Serenity, aren't you?"_

_Shadi then said "I wish there was another way, but Malik is already dead because of this monster and if we don't stop him then many others in this world and in the shadows will perish and I will not allow that to happen."_

_Serenity stood up then and she said "What ever you have to do then do it. This thing can not be allowed to harm anyone else. He's already tried to take control of my mind and body and god the things he showed me that he would do once he has me alone, I won't allow that to happen."_

_Joey got up and went over to her and he sat down beside her and took her into his arms and softly said "I love you with all my heart and don't want to lose you, I've already lost dad and mom and I can't lose you too."_

_Serenity then touched his face as she said "Joey, you won't lose me as long as you remember the great times we've had together and all the love that I have for you in my heart. Just close your eyes and I'll be there with you forever." Then they held each other and tear ran down their faces as they did from the others eyes also. Then Serenity looked at Shadi and she said "Please make it happen and stop that bastard from ever trying to do what he wants."_

_Shadi the held out his hands and she went over to him and he kissed her forehead and whispered something to her and she smiled and then he closed his eyes and Seth and Jono walked over and joined hands and then as Shadi was chanting Serenity fell into his arms and the most tranquil look came across her face and he said "It's done."_

_Seto ran over to Joey and they held each other as they cried for her loss and Shadi carried her over to where they were and he said "Please allow me to give her a special burial ceremony that will be fit for the beautiful soul of your sister."_

_Joey then stood up and he said "May I carry her to where you want to go and can I be there for the ceremony?"_

_Then Shadi place her body in Joey's arms and then Seth waved his arms in the air and all of them were transported to the burial chambers under the Ishtar residence and then Shadi said "Let Yami and Bakura know that it is over and to sent that bastard back to the shadows to be judged by the shadow creatures and be forever bounded to the shadows forever."_

_Seth materialized where Yami and Bakura had KIRAM and he said "It is done; now send that bastard back to the shadows where he belongs."_

_KIRAM then felt a great emptiness inside and he knew that she had been taken from him and he started screaming and he tried to get away when Yami then shouted "Open the portal to the shadow world and take this unclean thing back into your arms and do with him as you wish." Then KIRAM was sucked into the shadow world and the portal closed and Seth then said "We have to get back, Shadi is performing the ceremony for Serenity."_

_Seth brought them back to the burial chamber and as they stood there, stood Isis, Ishizu, Shimon, Solomon, Rishad, and Odeon, Joey placed her body on the slab and he kissed her cheek and as his tears fell upon her face, Shadi started chanting and everyone joined in and a great bright light filled the chamber and when it was gone Serenity opened her eyes and when Joey saw this he screamed and fainted._

_Seto knelt down beside him and as he looked up at the others he asked "What's this all about?"_

_Joey opened his eyes and as he looked up at his sister, Serenity giggled and then she said "Shadi whispered to me before he perform the ceremony, that he would make it seem that I was dead when in reality he just put me under some trance and well you know the rest." Joey stood up and went to her and gathered her into his arms and as he kissed her cheek he looked at the others and he said "What happened, I thought that she had died."_

_Shadi then went on to tell him that he had figured out if KIRAM was to think that she was no longer living it would be the same as really killing her. I have made it so that he will always think she's dead and I made certain that he will no longer ever be a threat to anyone ever again."_

_Serenity had tears in her eyes as she looked at Ishizu and she softly said "I only wish Malik could be here with us too."_

_Ishizu then smiled at her and she went over to where he was buried and she said "He will always be with us because he has become part of our lives and will never fade away."_

_Joey helped Serenity off the slab and then he said "I wish to say something to all of you. When I first learned that my sister would have to die in order to rid not only us but the shadows of KIRAM, I wanted to stop all of you any way I could, but Serenity told me that I would always have her in my life as long as I closed my eyes and remembered all the love we had for each other and I know that Malik will be with me and all of you because of the very same thing. All we have to do is close our eyes and remember him and he'll be here beside us forever."_

_Standing beside the crypt where he was buried, Malik smiled at all his family and friends and he said "I will be with all of you forever and you will be with me too."_

_THE END………_

_A/N: I want to thank SMYGO4EVA and anyone else who read and reviewed this story.. Thanks again and my God Bless..._


End file.
